La enfermedad de mi general
by SophyHei
Summary: Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego, que luchó contra los más poderosos adversarios, no puede con un simple resfriado. RoyAi.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa, yo sólo los tomé prestados para realizar mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

.

* * *

.

**La enfermedad de mi general**

**.**

**..**

Roy Mustang, el alquimista de fuego, ahora ascendido a General de Brigada, sobrevivió a la masacre de Ishbal; mató a Lust; luchó contra uno de los homúnculos más poderosos, Envy; fue escogido por Father como sacrificio humano para abrir la puerta; estuvo presente en el día prometido, peleó en aquella batalla contra ese sujeto estando ciego; y aun así, no pudo contra un simple resfriado…

—Es increíble —murmuraba un hombre rubio con el uniforme de la milicia. Conversaba con otro hombre alto y moreno con gafas, que rió fuertemente.

—Sí, cómo es posible que el mismísimo general que será el futuro Führer se duerma en una junta tan importante, y con los altos mandos de Aerugo.

—Y no sólo eso, se había puesto a roncar y a ronronear como un gato, suspiraba y decía cosas ininteligibles.

—¿Sabes que incluso llamó a su subordinada?

—¿A la teniente?

—Sí, a Hawkeye.

—Y con voz sexy…

—Creo que está enamorado…

—Y lo peor, los altos mandos se dieron cuenta cuando escucharon una explosión pequeña —seguían chismeando como dos señoras que no tienen nada que hacer—. ¡Era una burbuja que explotó en su nariz!

Ambos rieron fuertemente.

Una mirada turbia y absolutamente helada como un iceberg los detuvo en su conversación. La Teniente Primera Riza Hawkeye estaba escuchándolos…

Sabían que esa mujer era de temer, comenzaron a sudar frío mientras sus hombros se tensaban pensando en lo que les haría. La rubia sacó su arma y les apuntó.

—Pueden volver al trabajo —mencionó seriamente.

Ambos asintieron, se despidieron como usualmente lo hacen los militares y se retiraron a la velocidad de la luz.

Debía cerciorarse de que aquellos hombres habían dicho la verdad, últimamente corrían ese tipo de rumores de que "ambos" tenían una relación a escondidas en la milicia, especialmente desde que Roy Mustang fue promovido al cargo de General de Brigada, después de la pelea contra Father. Y no ayudaba nada que su superior grite dormido en una junta el nombre de ella…

Suspiró cansinamente. Tomó en sus manos su pistola y se aseguró de que estuviera llena de balas. Se puso derecha y se dirigió a la oficina de Roy.

—Teniente…

Escuchó detrás de la puerta. Giró la manija para entrar y vaya que de nuevo se había dormido. Estaba sólo, todos los demás se habían ido a almorzar.

—General —lo llamó seriamente.

—Teniente… —murmuró.

—Señor —volvió a decir.

—Teniente Hawkeye… —siguió susurrando mientras una gota de baba se desplazaba sobre el escritorio.

—¡General de Brigada, Roy Mustang! —exclamó.

Él levantó la cabeza, la miró confundido, aún con los brazos encima del mueble, unas ojeras grandes surcaban su rostro y un líquido destilaba por su nariz.

—¿Está… bien? —preguntó con un rastro de preocupación. Definitivamente su general se encontraba algo enfermo.

—Teniente… —se puso de pie y empezó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

—¿General…? —dijo nerviosa mientras iba dando pasos hacia atrás.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir más, ya que Mustang se había desplomado contra el suelo.

.

Riza hizo una mueca de cansancio. Había conducido el auto hasta el apartamento y tenido que cargar a su general hasta su habitación con gran esfuerzo en su espalda. Y ahora descansaba plácidamente en su cama.

—¡Vaya, que pesa! ¿acaso engordó? —exclamó de manera impulsiva sobándose la espalda.

—Esa no es la manera de llamar a su superior… —Roy había escuchado la queja aunque sólo reía por el comentario.

—¡Lo siento, señor! —se disculpó de manera sincera.

—Ya no diga más —levantó su mano—. Mi cabeza, duele…

—Le traeré una medicina, espéreme aquí —rápidamente salió de la habitación buscando un botiquín, el cual halló sin una sola pastilla.

Frunció el ceño molesta. Ahora tendría que ir a comprar algo para el resfriado. Ya se lo recriminaría después. Volvió a la habitación de Roy para indicarle que iría a la farmacia.

—Quiero agua… —dijo mientras se acomodaba boca abajo abrazando una almohada.

—Sí, espere un momento —salió del cuarto cuando escuchó su voz de nuevo. La farmacia tendría que esperar.

—Espere… teniente… ¿me traería una naranja también? —demandó de manera engreída.

—Sí, claro. Sólo aguarde —ya estaba en la cocina cuando oyó un lamento.

—¡Teniente…!

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?! —exclamó más para sí misma.

—¡Me duele la cabezaaaa! —gritó tosiendo.

Un pequeño tic apareció en la cabeza de Riza.

—Sea paciente, iré en un momento.

—¡Tenienteeeee! ¡Me duele mucho!

De pronto recordó que traía su arma.

—¡Vengaaaa! ¡La estoy esperando!

Quiso sacarla en ese mismo instante, pero primero tenía que llevarle el agua y la fruta.

—¡Hawkeye…!

—Ya estoy aquí. Beba, por favor —mencionó alcanzándole el vaso lleno mientras él se sentaba.

—Teniente… me pica el ojo, ¿me lo rasca?

¿Qué acaso era un niño? ¿No había tenido que soportar dolores más fuertes antes, como cuando fue atravesado por Lust o cuando tuvo que abrir la puerta?

—¡Rásqueselo usted mismo! —no haría eso jamás, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Era el colmo. Quien viera al futuro Führer comportándose así. Tampoco entendía por qué tenía que cuidarlo en ese momento, estaba actuando como su niñera. ¿Acaso era parte de la promesa de protegerlo?

—Teniente…

—¿Sí, dígame? —sus ojos caoba se posaron en el rostro de él, realmente lucía muy enfermo. Aunque al principio estaba molesta, pronto desapareció al observarlo más fijamente. Estaba sudando, tampoco podía respirar adecuadamente y su rostro había adquirido un tono carmesí. Le alcanzó un poco de papel higiénico.

Tomó un poco entre sus manos y se sonó fuertísimo la nariz. Sintió la mano suave de ella tocando su frente.

—¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! —profirió levantándose—. Iré a la farmacia, no se mueva de acá —ordenó.

Lo cubrió con la sábana y salió corriendo de la habitación hacia la calle aun con su uniforme puesto. Sabía que él era fuerte, una gripe no lo mataría, pero aun así se preocupó. Tardó sólo unos minutos en volver y él ya estaba delirando.

—Los perros son los mejores amigos del hombre… no cobran sueldo… son leales... me gustan los perros... Espera, yo también soy uno, un perro de los militares... ¿Hawkeye? ¿se quedará con el animal? —hablaba cosas sin sentido.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó confundida.

—Seré su perro militar… —luego ladró como un verdadero can—. Envidio a Black Hayate…

Riza sonrió divertida ante los comentarios de su general. Sus delirios le resultaban graciosos.

—Está bien, siéntese. Tome la medicina —lo ayudó a apoyarse, tomó el vaso de la mesa de noche y la pastilla que acababa de traer.

—Todo el personal femenino usará minifalda… jejeje… Quiero que mi teniente la use también.

—Sí, sí, ya no siga hablando tonterías, señor —puso la pastilla en su boca y le dio el agua.

—¿Sabe? No es una tontería. Digo la verdad… ¿cómo es que nunca la vi usando minifalda? —se sonrojó pervertidamente, felizmente se confundía con el color propio de la fiebre sino ya estaría muerto—. Ni siquiera cuando era más joven. Se vería sexy…

—Está yendo demasiado lejos, señor —lo regañó.

—Minifalda… jejeje… Mi teniente con minifalda... —una gota de sangre corrió por su nariz por la imagen pervertida que tenía en mente.

—Ya basta, deje de imaginarse cosas —dijo intentando sacar su arma y amenazarlo. Eso siempre funcionaba.

—No te enojes, teniente —la tuteó.

—General, no me tutee y échese por favor —hizo el ademán poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Dijo que iría conmigo, incluso al infierno... ¿me acompañará…? —su voz se tornó seria. En realidad ella no podía deducir si eran o no ciertos sus delirios.

—Sí, sólo duérmase y descanse, le hará bien —lo empujó hacia atrás para acomodarlo en la cama, pero él se resistió.

—Gracias por estar a mi lado… no sé qué haría sin mi valiosa reina…

—¿Reina? —preguntó muy despacio.

—No puedo perderte… nunca más… —dijo seriamente recordando aquel día. El día prometido, el día que la hirieron en frente suyo, que a pesar de eso pensaba en él evitando que hiciera una transmutación humana, el día que la tomó entre sus brazos ensangrentada, el día que se sintió completamente desesperado pensando que la perdería para siempre.

Ella asintió, sus párpados se cerraron y le dio una leve palmada a uno de sus hombros.

—No lo hará… estoy aquí, ¿no me ve?

—Riza… —sus ojos brillaban al mirarla. La acababa de llamar por su nombre, no recordaba hace cuántos años lo había hecho. Quizá había pasado más de una década.

Eso la incomodó un poco y desvió su vista hacia la ventana que daba a su lado izquierdo, mientras se iba separando a pocos de él. Pero él había posado su mano derecha sobre su blanco rostro. Antes de que pudiera resistirse, sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios, sólo un pequeño roce que despertó todos sus sentidos. Sus ojos grandes se abrieron por la sorpresa y un sutil sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

_Eso no era correcto…_

_Sería una traba para él si lo permitiera..._

_Sería un obstáculo para su objetivo…_

Antes de que pudiera rechazarlo, él ya se había separado y echándose hacia atrás sobre la almohada se había quedado dormido.

—Eres un completo idiota… Mustang-san —murmuró. Se puso de pie y salió por la puerta hacia la cocina sentándose en una de las sillas. Se cubrió el rostro, específicamente la frente, con ambas manos y cerró los ojos. Se sintió furiosa por haberle permitido hacer eso, había sido tan repentino. Seguramente él ni lo recordaría al día siguiente.

Y se maldijo a sí misma por haberse sentido como una adolescente tierna a esa edad, con el corazón galopando y sus mejillas sonrosándose, sólo por un simple beso.

Tomó sus pertenencias, lo chequeó por última vez, viendo que su fiebre había bajado y dormía plácidamente y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que daba a la calle. No se quedaría ahí por más tiempo.

.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Qué descansado me siento! ¡Es una mañana hermosa! —estiró sus brazos hacia arriba a la vez que ingresaba a la oficina y observaba a sus subordinados con rostros llenos de confusión mirando lo que debiera ser el escritorio de la teniente Hawkeye.

Giró la vista y pudo divisar una cabellera corta y rubia echada en el mueble.

—¿Teniente… Hawkeye? —preguntó extrañado.

—¡Shhhh! Silencio, general ¿no ve que está durmiendo? —exclamó Havoc con un tono burlón.

—Es raro que la teniente haga estas cosas —Breda mencionó despreocupadamente.

—Sí… ¿Estará bien la teniente? —mientras tanto Fuery le brindaba una mirada llena de preocupación.

—¿Mmmm? —Riza levantó la cabeza. Unas grandes ojeras delataban el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Pronto estornudó, se apresuró a sacar un pañuelo de su maletín.

—¿Está bien, teniente? —se acercó a ella colocando una mano sobre su hombro. Se hizo para atrás cuando vio su mirada llena de odio y resentimiento—. ¿Te-teniente? —se separó con un poco de temor.

—Permiso para retirarme, señor —seguía viéndolo con mala cara.

—Claro, teniente —sonrió nerviosamente—. Debería ir a su casa y descansar.

—Gracias —dijo secamente y salió sonándose la nariz.

Lo último que recordaba como imágenes aisladas era que tenía que ir a una reunión con la presidenta de Aerugo, aunque no se acordaba nada de ella. Luego rememoró a su teniente y después, viéndolo con preocupación, gritando su rango. ¿Qué había hecho? Les dio una mirada desafiante a todos sus subordinados, quienes la evitaron haciéndose los ignorantes. Les brindó otra mirada amenazante mientras chasqueaba sus dedos incinerando completamente el cigarrillo que Havoc tenía en la boca. Los demás al ver eso se decidieron hablar. Se enteró que ella se había encargado de llevarlo a su departamento y cuidarlo mientras estaba enfermo, aún a sabiendas que podía contagiarla. Además de los hechos vergonzosos que cometió con los altos mandos de Aerugo. Felizmente la presidenta era una mujer, fácilmente podría convencerla de retomar las conversaciones, confiaba en sus habilidades de mujeriego.

Aun así, debía disculparse con su teniente, aunque no recordara nada, pero él era el culpable de su enfermedad, así que al terminar con sus labores, de las cuales no hizo casi nada, se dirigió al departamento de Hawkeye.

Mientras iba acercándose a la puerta, unos borrosos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar. Sus delirios, las minifaldas, su teniente con minifalda, el perro Hayate… ¿qué diablos había hablado? Y algo más… la mirada sorprendida de su hermosa teniente y su rostro completamente sonrojado. ¡¿Qué demonios había hecho?!

Y entendió por fin el enojo de Riza.

Suspiró profundamente. Sería mejor no verla y también actuar como en la mañana, hacerse el ignorante, no debía dejar que ella sepa que había recordado todo. Era lo mejor para ambos. Tomó un lapicero y una pequeña hoja de papel y luego de escribir algo, lo deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

_Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas, no quise contagiarla. Gracias por cuidar de mí ayer._

_Roy._

Había firmado con su nombre, pero a estas alturas no importaba. Esperaba que algún día pudiera estar con su teniente, no como superior y subordinada, sino como algo más. Pero primero, debía cumplir con su promesa, aquella que hizo en la tumba de su maestro junto a ella. Sí, tenía que convertirse en el Führer de Amestris.

.

_**Fin.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Notas:** Hola a todos. Primero que nada, este es mi primer fic en este fandom, nunca pensé que escribiría uno, ya que tuvo un final bastante cerrado.

Adoro a Roy Mustang, me encanta su imperfección, su pasado, sus aspiraciones, su habilidad, es como un antihéroe, tengo debilidad por este tipo de personajes. Estuve mirando por segunda vez todo el anime, el manga recién estoy leyéndolo y me encantó especialmente esta pareja, a la que no le había tomado tanta atención antes. Es la única que no cerró completamente. Me encantan ellos, su lealtad, su amor implícito, que no se ve a simple vista pero que está ahí latente y es prohibido además. Estoy escribiendo otro fic Royai también, así que lo publicaré pronto.

Me gusta mantener IC a los personajes, aunque a veces se me van de las manos.

Espero contar con su apoyo, sus opiniones y críticas son importantes para mí.

Gracias por pasarse a leer.

Un beso.


End file.
